Rebel With A Cause
by AshC
Summary: Julie and Tim were good friends when he lived with the Taylors. Once he and Lyla became involved, his friendship with Julie came to an end. Julie misses the friendship and secretly wants much more. TULIE!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of FNL or any of the characters. This story is simply for my enjoyment as well as yours! Please, please review and let me know what you think. I will update as often as possible! Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Julie Taylor was sitting alone in a booth at Applebee's with her schools books sprawled out in front of her. She had three major tests this week and with no boyfriend, she had no reason not to get A's on all three. The sound of loud laughter across the restaurant made her look up. She noticed Lyla Garrety with a guy that wasn't Tim Riggins. Tim and Lyla had been the hot new couple around school the last couple of weeks and they had both seemed rather happy. Ever since Tim had lived with the Taylors for that short period, Tim and Julie had become pretty close friends. She was worried about him now. Not wanting to start trouble in case things were still okay, Julie motioned Tyra over from back in the kitchen.

"What's up?" Tyra asked as she slid into the booth, opposite of Julie.

Julie shrugged, "Have you heard anything about Tim and Lyla? Are they still together? Lyla is over there with some other guy and it kind of resembles a date…"

"I honestly have no idea. Call Tim. The last I heard they were happily in love," Tyra spoke with an almost urge to gag. Julie pulled out her cell phone and dialed Tim's phone.

"Julie!!" Tim yelled into the phone in a drunken stupor.

"Are you drunk? What am I thinking? It's after 6pm, of course you are…" Julie spoke.

"What's up? I haven't heard from you in awhile," Tim managed to get out.

"I was just curious to see if you and Lyla were still together…"

"No, she dumped me for that Christian guy… Hey Julie, do you wanna come over for a little bit?" Tim asked nervously.

"Uh," Julie started thinking about the tests she needed desperately to study for, "yeah, I'll be right over." Tyra's eyes widened as Julie hung up the phone.

"You are so not going over there. He's drunk and Lyla dumped him, so he's feeling all alone."

"He needs a friend. That's all," Julie said as she gathered her books and left enough money to cover her bill and the tip.

"Be careful!" Tyra warned as Julie made her way out the door, noticing Lyla's eyes heavily watching her.

----

Julie knocked on the Riggin's door, not knowing what to expect upon entering.

"Come in!" Tim called out.

Julie cautiously opened the front door and saw Tim sprawled out on the couch a mist a horribly dirty house. There was beer bottles everywhere, empty liquor bottles strode along the kitchen counter, broken glass near the door, empty pizza boxes, and clothes piled all over the floor.

"Julie Taylor, what are you doing here?" Tim asked with a drunken grin.

"You invited me here?" Julie reminded him sarcastically. Julie had never seen him this wasted before. She was used to seeing him drunk but this was just ridiculous. "Where is Billy?"

"Oh, he and Mindy…" Tim's eyes rolled back into his head. Julie rushed over to him.

"Tim," she frantically called out to him, gently slapping his face to try and wake him. "Oh my god, oh my god!"

Julie quickly dialed Landry's phone knowing he lived a few streets away. She begged him to come help her get Tim to the hospital. There was no way she could lift him on her own. Landry arrived in less than two minutes. They struggled as they got Tim into Landry's car and drove to the hospital.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Julie asked as the Dr. who was taking care of Tim made his way toward she and Landry.

"It's early to tell. Your friend is unresponsive right now, but you got him here just in time. He could have died…" the Dr. spoke sternly to the teenagers. "Does Tim have any relatives I could talk to?"

Julie knew no one was around except Billy… but Tyra might as well be his sister-in-law these days.

"Would a sister-in-law count?" Julie asked nervously.

"I don't see why not," the Dr. approved as Landry dialed Tyra.

"Can I see him?" Julie asked scared.

"Sure," The Dr. agreed and showed Julie to Tim's room. It was somewhat dark in the room, except for the beeping and buzzing of all the machines that Tim was hooked up to. He looked so pale and for the first time since Julie had met Tim, he looked small and frail. It broke her heart to see him this way and she was angry with Lyla for breaking his heart and sending him here. Julie took his hand in hers and held it tightly.

"I'm here for you Tim. Please wake up," Julie begged. She glanced up and noticed the clock showed her it was getting really late. Her parents would be worried. She slipped out of the room and dialed her Dad.

"Julie Taylor! Do you know what time it is?" Eric demanded.

"Dad," Julie began to cry, "that is why I'm calling. I need you."

"What is it, Julie?" Eric's voice softened.

"Please just come to the hospital. I'm okay I promise and don't worry mom. Just come, please."

"I'll be right there."

Julie closed her phone and wiped her tears away. She saw Tyra with Landry down the hall speaking to the Dr. She slipped back into the room with Tim. She pulled a chair closer to his bed and sat down. She reached for his hand again and held on tight. She had never been so scared in her life. A few short minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Julie looked up to see her father standing there.

"Daddy," Julie began to cry.

"Shh, baby. Landry told me what happened," Eric soothed his daughter.

"I'm so scared. They don't know if he'll wake up."

"Tim is a fighter. He'll pull through. We just have to be strong…"

"I know it's asking a lot because it's a school night. Do you think I could stay here tonight? Tim doesn't have anyone else and he saved me before. I feel like I owe him," Julie pleaded.

"What if I sit with him tonight? You have tests at school tomorrow, and I will talk to your mom about you being here this weekend for him. God knows he'll need encouragement from his friends…" Eric reasoned.

"Okay, dad. I will see if Landry can drive me home," Julie turned to leave the room, but she quickly faced her dad again. "Thank you for coming here, no questions asked and thank you for being kind to Tim. He's been a good friend to me."

Eric nodded as his daughter exited the room.

The next day there was still no change. Julie took flowers to the hospital to liven up Tim's room in hopes it would help him to wake up. Julie's parents agreed to let her stay over at the hospital the weekend nights but were also worried about the time and effort she was investing into Tim. Tyra had found out that while Billy and Mindy were in Vegas getting married, they had been arrested for stealing money and would not be able to get home for a while. Tyra was confused why Julie cared so much for Tim. At one time she thought maybe Julie had a little crush on Tim but realized Tim would never give Julie a chance. She wasn't really his type. She was too good to be true. Saturday night, Julie was sitting in the uncomfortable chair beside Tim's bed when she felt him squeeze her hand. She looked up from the book she was reading and noticed his eyes staring intently at her. She grinned!

"Hi! You're awake!" Julie beamed. "I have to tell your Dr."

"W-w-wait," Tim barely managed to get out. His throat was dry and coarse. He pointed to the pitcher beside his bed and Julie quickly poured him a glass of water. "Julie, what happened?"

"The other night you went on a drinking binge, I came over to your house and you passed out. I brought you here, they had to pump your stomach and everything."

"You s-s-saved me," Tim smiled.

"Returning the favor, let me find your doctor. I will be right back," Julie quickly skipped out of the room in search for Tim's doctor.

After the Dr. checked Tim out and made sure all his vitals were okay, he left Julie to be with Tim again. Tim noticed the cot in the corner of the room.

"Have you been staying here with me?" Tim asked curiously.

"I was really worried about you," Julie nodded. "My dad stayed with you the first night."

"Everyone probably thinks I'm the biggest loser now, for sure," Tim sighed.

"Nobody really knows. Just me, my parents, Landry and Tyra. We didn't want everyone to know. Everyone just thinks you went out of town with Billy and Mindy for their wedding."

"I owe you so much, Julie. You have no idea," Tim shook his head in disbelief. "I still don't understand why you care so much."

"It's nothing really, just get better."

"Can I ask you a huge favor?"

"Anything."

"Will you call Lyla and let her know I'm here."

"Are you sure? I mean she is the reason you ended up here in the first place."

"I just want her to know, that's all," Tim begged. Julie couldn't believe how pathetic he was coming across. Big, tough Tim Riggins falling apart for some stupid girl.

"Sure," Julie agreed as she left the room to make the phone call.

"Hey Julie. What's up?" Lyla answered the phone politely.

"Tim had an accident and he's in the hospital. He wanted me to call and tell you," Julie informed her.

"Is he okay?" Lyla asked nervously.

"No thanks to you. He almost died."

"I don't understand."

"Tim has a drinking problem, you of all people should know that," Julie angrily hung up the phone.

Julie entered the room and picked up her belongings, stuffing them into her overnight bag.

"What are you doing?" Tim asked.

"I'm sure Lyla is rushing over and she will feel bad and you guys will get back together and I will be all alone all over again," Julie sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Tim asked more confused than ever.

"You were there for me during I time I desperately needed a new friend. The whole Matt thing was intense and you were there and helped me through it. I thought we were friends and you got together with Lyla and it was like all of a sudden I didn't exist anymore. I just, I just need to be okay. I have to go," Julie was crying as she left the hospital room.

"Julie, honey, isn't it wonderful that Tim is awake? He's called here for you about fifty times now," Tammy called through the door of her daughter's bedroom. Julie turned her music up louder. She wasn't in the mood for this.

Later in the night, Julie was woken by a tapping at her window. She saw Tim standing there in his hospital gown. She would have giggled if he didn't still look so weak.

"Julie, I had to see you. Can I come in?" Tim asked through the crack of the window. Julie opened the window wider and allowed to climb into her room. She made sure her door was locked.

"I saw Lyla today. She told me how harsh you were on her…" Tim whispered.

"I'm not apol…" Julie began but was cut off by Tim's finger to her lips.

"Thank you… Listen, I'm sorry you felt I abandoned our friendship. I didn't mean to. Lyla was always jealous of the friendship we have had and it was just easier to cut you off in a sense then to argue with her. I have missed that friendship so much, and to see and hear about everything you have done for me the past few days… I appreciate it more than words can say. I need you to know that."

Julie looked as if she was about to cry. Tim wrapped his arms around her into a big hug.

"Want to sleep over until I can pick up your clothes for you tomorrow?" Julie asked with a smile.

Tim nodded as she drew back her comforter to let him climb in.

"Friends?" Tim asked.

"Forever!" Julie laughed secretly wishing for so much more.

The next morning, Julie sleepily rolled over onto Tim. He began passionately kissing her, groping her body and began to tug at her panties when they both opened their eyes, pulling away from eachother.

"Julie, I'm so sorry!

"No, it's my fault. I better get up and get moving," Julie stood up and put her bathrobe on. "I'm gonna grab a shower and then I will meet you in my car so I can take you to your house."

Tim only nodded.

"Julie, what was Tim Riggins doing sitting in your car this morning?" Tami asked curiously.

"I, uh, he, uh… He wanted to make sure I wasn't mad at him since I didn't take his phone calls yesterday. He just left the hospital. I took him home this morning, don't worry…" Julie spoke as she grabbed her bag and darted for the door.

"Where are you going?" Tami asked.

"Library!" Julie called out as she slammed the front door.

TBC!


End file.
